Une phrase en trop
by Veratimmie
Summary: Encore un slash SBRL. Les maraudeurs sont sortis de Poudlard. Ce soir, ils sont dans un pub... Et Remus a quelques mots une phrase malheureux...Un petit PG parce que ça commence à être euh... Terminé!
1. Dans le pub

Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient, snif!

Donc, re-voilà un slash Sirius/Remus.

Je ne veux pas vous en dire plus. Voilà juste une mise en bouche, si vous voulez lire la suite, reviewez moi, hihi!!!!

Si, je vous dis juste que ça se passe quand les maraudeurs sont sortis de Poudlard....

* * *

Lily et James étaient assis côte à côte dans un canapé, Remus dans un second, à côté du leur, et Peter dans un fauteuil, de l'autre côté, face à Remus. Tous les quatre riaient en regardant un groupe de jeunes gens un peu plus loin, qui entouraient Sirius, suspendus à ses lèvres. Celui-ci était nonchalamment assis sur le bord d'une table, une jambe se balançant dans le vide. Et même dans cette posture désinvolte, il gardait une attitude gracieuse qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Sirius jouait de son charme et ses amis se moquaient gentiment de lui : 

- Là, il est temps de refaire ce mouvement de cheveux si sexxxxxxxy, dit James exagérant volontairement le dernier mot…

Et effectivement, Sirius de sa main repoussa une longue mèche de cheveux vers l'arrière, de manière très élégante…

Lily et Peter éclatèrent de rire.

Mais visiblement, le spectacle était terminé car Sirius se leva, et les jeunes gens se dispersèrent.

Sirius revint vers ses amis.

« Quel talent d'orateur ! dit Lily.

- Combien en as-tu séduits, ce soir ? demanda James.

Sirius compta sur ses doigts, appliqué :

- Pas moins de six, je pense… dit il, faussement modeste.

- Ca ne te fatigue pas tous ces gens à tes basques ?

- Non, je dois avouer que je ne déteste pas … C'est grisant, ajouta Sirius, les yeux brillants…

- Je te comprends, ça me plairait aussi sûrement d'avoir tous ces admirateurs et admiratrices…dit Peter, l'air rêveur. Je me verrai bien dans la peau d'un séducteur…ajouta-t-il, envieux.

- C'est vrai que ça te changerait, répliqua James, un soupçon d'ironie dans la voix.

Peter était un garçon au physique peu engageant, un peu trop petit, un peu trop gros, et son visage portait encore les traces d'une acné juvénile importante.°

- Mmmm, peut-être pourrais-je te donner quelques leçons, suggéra Sirius. Et faisant mine d'écrire sur un tableau : « Sirius Black, maître ès séduction…Leçon numéro 1…

Lily et James éclatèrent de rire.

- moi, en tout cas, je n'en prendrai pas, dit James. Je n'en n'ai pas besoin…Et je t'interdis d'en prendre, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Lily, déposant un baiser dans le cou.

- Parce que tu penses que moi, j'en ai besoin, répliqua-t-elle, faussement en colère. James répondit par un nouveau baiser.

- Et toi, Remus, tu es candidat ? demanda Peter à celui-ci, resté muet jusque là.

- Merci, ça va pour moi !

- Mais on ne te voit jamais avec personne…insista Peter.

- Je n'ai certainement pas besoin des cours d'un Casanova prétentieux ! répondit Remus avec un sourire, mais il y avait dans sa voix une pointe de dureté et James le regarda avec surprise. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Remus. Quant à Sirius, après un très court silence, il s'écria :

- Moi, un Casanova prétentieux ? sur un ton qui se voulait amusé mais dont James soupçonna qu'il était plus amer qu'il ne le paraissait. Mais, mon cher Moony, je pourrai vous apprendre bien des choses… Et ce disant, Sirius s'était légèrement rapproché de Remus. Celui-ci se recula.

- Mais tu ne fais qu'enflammer, et tu ne fais aucun cas de ces cœurs que tu pourrais briser !

James ne put s'empêcher de glisser un « Ho, ho… » à l'oreille de Lily. Celle-ci s'était tournée vers Remus, le regardant avec étonnement.

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas cela, la séduction ? Ne pas aller plus loin ? demanda Sirius.

- Ce n'est pas de jouer avec les sentiments, Casanova !

- Qui parle de sentiments dans ce jeu? Je les réserve... Tuprends les choses trop ausérieux, Moony ! Je pourrais t'apprendre à ne plus l'être ! proposa Sirius, un ton plein de sous-entendus…

Mais Remus se leva, un peu brusquement, le regarda froidement et d'une voix cinglante, répliqua :

- Je suis ce que je suis. Et ne crois pas que j'attende quoi que ce soit de toi !

Sirius le fixa, d'abord étonné de tant de violence, puis il serra les lèvres et se détourna. A ce moment, James voulut changer de conversation :

« Hé, regardez là-bas, ce n'est pas un de nos anciens professeurs accoudé au bar ? » Les autres se retournèrent pour voir, et Sirius en profita pour quitter la pièce. Quand James s'en aperçut et voulu le rattraper, Sirius était déjà loin sur sa moto…

* * *

°Au cas où ça ne se verrait pas, je l'aime pas beaucoup- beaucoup….Lol!!!! 


	2. Pourquoi?

Bon, voilà voilà... La suite. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous paraîtra pas trop "imbuvable" (lol).

Merci de vos reviews. Ca fait toujours plaisir (en fait, avec, on sait qu'on est lu!)

**Sari**: bravo pour ton français, et puis de lire en français, c'est courageux!!!

**Gred**: ben oui, j'ai l'impression qu'il y en a beaucoup qui aiment les slashs, il suffit d'en écrire un et on a plein de review!

**Jo**: il ne lui dit pas franchement, et je pense au contraire que James ne devait pas hésiter,surtout s'il avait l'opportunité de faire ne serait-ce que sourire Lily. Et n'oublie pas que ce sont des garçons. Ils sont moins enclins que les filles à se faire des manières!

**Hannange**: attends un peu! Je n'ai même pas fini celle-ci!

**Jenny**: ben voilà, la suite est là. Bien que j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose!

**Tabasco**: voilà pour te réconcilier avec Sirius. Comme quoi, il n'est pas si arrogant que ça! J'avoue que moi, c'est plutôt Remus que j'ai du mal à comprendre!

**Mina**: ben non, tu n'es pas la première à reviewer! Mais je suis contente de voir que tu es là!

**Gaelle Gryffondor**: merci, mais je crois bien que ce chapitre n'est pas du tout drôle!

**Kenken**: j'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas...

**Cocbys **: lol, et lol… Tant d'impatience ! Je ne vais pas vite parce que cette fois-ci je n'ai pas écrit la fin encore ! (D'habitude, je n'envoie que les fics que j'ai fini…). En fait, plus les héros sont vieux (ouais, je sais ils ne sont pas très vieux, mais ils sont sortis de Poudlard, donc un peu vieux quand même !) plus c'est difficile, enfin, à mon goût, lol !

* * *

Sirius avait pris la remarque de Remus comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Ni au contenu, ni au ton si sec, si cassant, si agressif… Pourquoi et comment Remus en était il arrivé à lui dire ça ? Sirius ne comprenait pas.

Il enfourcha sa moto. Il voulait prendre l'air. Respirer. Les mots de Remus résonnaient dans sa tête. Il ne voulait pas les entendre. Respirer encore. Plus fort. Il prit de la vitesse. Toujours les mots de Remus…

Il n'avait pas pris le temps de mettre son casque. L'air lui brûlait le visage. Il sentait le vent comprimer son thorax, le vent ou l'émotion des mots. Il ne savait plus. De l'eau coulait sur ses joues. Les mots vibraient encore dans ses oreilles. Il ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose…Remus… Celui dont il était amoureux. Celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. Comment pouvait il avoir des mots aussi durs ? L'eau l'aveuglait. Il ralentit. Il descendit la moto sur un chemin moldu. Un coin qu'il connaissait bien, tout près de la rivière. Il arrêta l'engin et s'appuya dessus. Le jour déclinait et les ondulations calmes de la rivière prenaient une dimension particulière avec le jeu des ombres. Les larmes continuaient leur course, tranquilles marques de sa peine.

Encore et toujours la phrase de Remus dans ses oreilles.

Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Il regarda l'eau calme et défit sa cape. Il ôta ses vêtements, ne gardant que son tee-shirt et son caleçon, et pénétra dans l'eau. Il voulait se débarrasser de l'émoi dans lequel Remus l'avait mis et sur lequel il ne mettait pas de mot. Tristesse, colère, amertume… Mais surtout souffrance, une si grande souffrance à l'intérieur…

Il s'allongea sur l'eau, le regard sur le ciel. La nuit était tombée. Déjà les premières étoiles apparaissaient. Et encore l'image de Remus, si froid, si dur…

Non, Sirius ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Bien sûr, il se doutait que Remus n'était pas amoureux de lui, même si par moment il l'avait espéré, mais là, il avait eu l'impression d'une haine… Non, non, pas de haine, Remus ne pouvait pas le haïr, n'est-ce pas ? Après tant d'années d'amitié, de simple amitié, Sirius le saurait…

Sirius ferma les yeux. L'eau coulait doucement le long de son visage. Ses mains la sentaient courir lentement, impalpable. Ses mains… Les mains de Remus… Il lui était arrivé de les frôler, les mains fermes de Remus… Sirius sourit. Non, Remus ne pouvait pas le détester…

Il y avait eu des moments où Sirius avait eu l'impression que…Juste une impression… Sirius aimait Remus. Depuis quand, il ne se le rappelait pas, mais son amour avait été de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Seul James était au courant. Comment Sirius aurait-il pu oser en parler à Remus ? Remus si calme, Remus si exemplaire, mais surtout Remus aux prises avec un problème bien plus difficile à gérer : sa lycanthropie… Remus avait passé des années à essayer d'apprendre à vivre avec. Ses amis l'avaient vu se battre, mois après mois, lutter contre ce monstre qui prenait possession de lui. Et Sirius l'avait vu tellement mal… Il ne se sentait pas le droit de lui imposer son amour, son amour _homosexuel_. Sirius ne connaissait que trop bien les réticences, non, le dégoût, le rejet, de la majorité des sorciers face à l'homosexualité. S'il s'en moquait pour lui-même, il ne voulait pas que Remus en souffre. Sa lycanthropie, si elle arrivait à être connue, le mettrait déjà au banc de la société des sorciers. Alors pourquoi en rajouter ? Sirius attendait. Il attendait que Remus soit amoureux de lui. Contre l'avis de James qui le poussait à tout avouer à Remus et qui ne comprenait pas son ami, d'ordinaire si impatient, si fougueux…

L'eau était froide et cela l'engourdissait peu à peu. Remus n'avait jamais eu de flirt, en tout cas, pas devant lui. Ni fille ni garçon. Sirius espérait bien qu'il soit comme lui, homosexuel. Lors de quelques discussions, Remus avait laissé échapper des mots qui avaient semblé aller dans ce sens. Et pendant une soirée, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux face à face et si proches… Si proches que Sirius était prêt à tenter un baiser lorsque Peter avait surgi, rompant le charme. C'était l'an dernier, juste après leur sortie de Poudlard. Et Sirius avait pensé que Remus n'était pas indifférent à son charme… Il avait essayé depuis, en vain, de recréer une occasion. Il avait multiplié ses opérations séduction. Sur les autres, soit, mais toujours avec cette pensée que Remus devait y être sensible et l'espoir que Remus ferait le premier pas. Il voulait être irrésistible. Juste pour Remus. Mais cela ne semblait avoir aucun effet sur lui. Pourtant il en avait du charme, ses amis le lui disaient, ses amis sauf Remus. Tout le monde le pensait, tout le monde sauf Remus. Encore tout à l'heure, dans le pub… Sirius revoyait les yeux admiratifs des jeunes autour de lui. Et le regard froid de Remus… Pourquoi ?

Sirius plongea la tête dans l'eau. Elle était froide. Mais son contact le ressourçait. Sirius se sentait mieux, un peu mieux. Il n'arrivait pas à séduire Remus. Celui-ci n'était pas amoureux, soit… Mais lui l'était pour deux. Il garderait son amour pour lui. Et ça le rendrait fort. Il s'en servirait comme d'une armure. Et tout ce que dirait Remus glisserait dessus et ne l'atteindrait pas. Sirius revit son ami lui dire cette phrase horrible mais il sourit et murmura « _Je t'aime, Remus _». Et contre ça, Remus ne pourrait rien faire, rien dire. Il serait bien plus fort que tout. Sirius se sentait bien. Très bien. Il serait comme Remus avait dit, insensible à tout. Juste protégé par son amour.

Sirius frissonna. L'eau était vraiment très froide. Il sortit et se drapa dans sa cape. Il allait bien mieux maintenant. Il pouvait réentendre les mots de Remus sans en être blessé. Il essora ses longs cheveux. Il regarda vers le ciel. Oui, il serait plus insensible à tout que jamais. Oui, il aimerait Remus, envers et contre lui. Avec force. Avec violence.

Il enfourcha sa moto et rentra vite à son appartement, sans prendre garde à ses vêtements encore mouillés. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut devant sa cheminée qu'il prit conscience d'avoir froid. Il se déshabilla, enfila un caleçon et un tee-shirt secs et termina de se réchauffer devant le feu, les deux mains posées au-dessus de l'âtre. Les flammes dansaient doucement, contrastant avec la passion de ses sentiments. De son sentiment. De son amour pour Remus.

Il frissonna. Il se dirigea vers l'étagère et attrapa une bouteille de whisky. Il se servit un verre et le but d'un trait. Puis il prit un livre, s'assit sur le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée et commença à lire. Mais il avait du mal à se concentrer sur les lignes. Il reprit plusieurs fois la première page puis le reposa brusquement à côté de lui. Il renversa sa tête sur le dossier, les yeux ouverts. Inutile de lutter, il ne pouvait rien faire que penser à Remus. Il n'avait même pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour le voir. Ils avaient partagé pendant sept ans la même chambre à Poudlard, et Sirius avait rempli sa mémoire de chaque image de Remus, volant chaque mouvement de son ami.

Sirius sourit. Son image préférée était celle de Remus, sortant de la douche avec juste une serviette autour de la taille. Un moment que Remus n'aimait pas car son corps portait de nombreuses cicatrices. Sirius, en douce, avait appris par cœur chacune d'entre elles, notant après chaque pleine lune l'apparition d'une nouvelle. Sirius aimait son corps, bien bâti, et musclé comme il fallait. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir caresser ce corps. Mais il se contentait de le regarder, discrètement, d'en enregistrer chaque partie.

Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit. Il se leva et se resservit un verre.

Oui, oui il aimait Remus. Chaque posture, chaque mouvement de celui-ci le bouleversait. Il aurait tellement voulu que ce soit partagé… Mais avec les mots de ce soir…

Sirius reprit un verre.

Ces mots. Il jeta avec force le verre qui alla exploser contre la cheminée. Pourquoi Remus avait dit ça ? Non, pourquoi avait-il jeté ces mots à la figure de Sirius ? Il devait savoir ce que Sirius pensait de lui et voulait lui faire savoir qu'il ne l'intéressait pas. Mais pourquoi de façon aussi brutale et en public ? Ca ne ressemblait pas à Remus, d'habitude si calme… Qu'avait fait Sirius pour mériter cela ? Sirius attrapa la bouteille et but directement au goulot. Bien sûr qu'il était fort, bien sûr que son amour le protégerait… Mais il avait besoin de Remus, de le voir, de l'entendre… Il porta de nouveau la bouteille à ses lèvres. Il la reposa sur la table, et voulut s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il buta contre le coin de la table et se retrouva contre le mur. Il avait besoin d'un appui, comme il avait besoin de Remus. Il se tourna face contre le mur. « Remus… » Il aurait voulu se retrouver contre son épaule. Il plaqua ses bras sur le mur. Remus et sa tranquillité. Sirius était si différent, il avait besoin de Remus. C'était comme un complément indispensable. Sirius se décolla du mur. Ce n'était pas d'un mur qu'il avait besoin, maintenant, c'était de son ami…

Il tituba et tomba à genoux devant le divan. « Remus… murmura-t-il. » Il allongea ses bras sur l'assise du canapé et continua son monologue.

« Remus, j'ai tellement besoin de toi… Je t'aime, Remus, tu entends ? Je t'aime… »

Il posa la tête sur le canapé et se mit à pleurer. Il avait mal partout à l'intérieur. Comme un grand vide, créé par l'absence de Remus.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ? » La tête lui faisait mal. Il voulait mais ne pouvait lutter contre cette terrible réalité. Lui qui avait su se montrer tellement fort, tellement dur envers ses parents. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il se retrouvait dans un tel état juste parce que Remus avait dit quelques mots. Non, il n'était pas si fort. Il avait tant besoin de Remus…

Il se sentait vide, fatigué, usé… Il devait dormir… Il se releva tant bien que mal. Les murs ne semblaient pas si droits… Il arriva dans la chambre et s'affala sur le lit. Il sentait la fatigue mais sa tête tournait tellement… Il luttait contre le sommeil, il ne voulait pas perdre complètement conscience… Et puis, finalement, il voulait encore penser à Remus. Il s'endormit, un sourire aux lèvres…

* * *

C'est courageux à vous d'être arrivé au bout! Je vais vous laisser cuver, euh, digérer ce chapitre... Il a été assez dur à écrire parce que je voulais que vous soyiez vraiment aussi mal que Sirius l'est.

Maintenant, je vais me prendre un bain et réfléchir à comment sera le prochain chapitre...

Je vous laisse du temps pour m'envoyer une review!

Bises.


	3. Le lendemain

Hi les girls ! (et les boys s'il y en a !)

J'ai mit un peu de temps à écrire mais d'une part j'ai été occupée et d'autre part la review de Tabasco m'a poussée à rajouter un bout (la première partie de ce chapitre), que je n'avais pas envie de mettre, parce qu'il dévoile les sentiments de Remus. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas très grave, parce que l'important, c'est ce qui va se passer après… non ?  
**alana chantelune** : je suis très très très contente de voir que tu as été la première à m'envoyer une review pour ce 2ème chapitre…  
**Jenny **: moi, cruelle avec Sirius ? non… Tu connais ce proverbe : « Qui aime bien, châtie bien », juste pour dire à quel point je l…..  
**Kenken** : merci mais je ne pense pas que Remus fasse quelque chose… En tout cas, pas maintenant !!!!  
**Ellie351** : lol ! Tu vas trop vite, mais ce chapitre te donne la réponse….  
**Oxaline** : merci beaucoup… (rouge de confusion).  
**Tabasco2** : ah ! Tu me donnes l'occasion de me justifier (et quelque part, j'adore ça), parce que choisir d'écrire telle ou telle chose repose toujours sur des choix. Donc voici mon explication : d'abord Sirius prend sa moto et conduit vite (ça, c'est un comportement actif et légèrement violent), mais le choc de ce qu'a dit Remus est tel qu'il ne peut empêcher les larmes (de réaction, et pas d'apitoiement sur lui). Puis il réagit à nouveau en agissant (la baignade). Et là, il reprend le dessus, avec encore quelque chose d'un peu violent dans sa réaction. Puis rentré chez lui, il boit un peu (en fait, je n'ai pas compté mais il finit à la bouteille, ce qui, à mon avis, est certainement beaucoup…) d'abord pour se réchauffer, et non pour s'apitoyer sur lui… Et quand il a bien bu, je doute qu'il soit dans son état normal, et à ce moment, les émotions le submergent ! Bon, j'espère t'avoir rassurée, Sirius ne passe pas des heures à se morfondre (quoique par la suite…je ne sais pas !). En tout cas, à cause de toi, j'ai rajouté le début de ce chapitre, juste pour savoir un peu plus vite ce que pense Remus.  
**Caliméra** : alors ton examen de maths ? J'espère que ça ne t'a pas arraché des larmes comme à Sirius !!! Lol.  
**gaelle griffondor** : merci.  
**Cocbys** : lol ! Comment ça, trop court ? En voilà un un petit peu plus long. Et je suis désolée pour le retard, mais je suis allée à Paris (et pas avec le Poudlard Express) et ça m'a pris un peu de temps libre, ce qui fait que ça m'a un peu retardée !!!!

* * *

Lily profita de l'absence de James pour se tourner vers Remus qui s'était rassis et jouait avec le verre de bieraubeurre, encore plein, perdu dans ses pensées. 

-Remus !

Il sursauta. Lily le regardait en souriant :

-Excuse moi de t'avoir fait peur, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais !

- Je ne t'ai pas entendue, sourit Remus en retour.

- Ca va, Remus ? demanda Lily, l'air inquiet.

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Lily hésita. Mais ils étaient seuls pour le moment. Sirius était parti brusquement, James essayait de le rattraper et Peter s'était fait héler par un ami. Lily en profita :

- Tu y es allé un peu fort avec Sirius…

Remus pinça les lèvres et ses yeux retournèrent sur son verre.

-Crois-tu ? demanda-t-il, un soupçon d'amertume dans la voix.

-Ben, un peu, oui… Surtout qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, j'ai l'impression…

Remus ne répondit pas. Il prit son verre et en avala une gorgée.

-Tu l'as touché…

-Vraiment ? continua Remus, toujours avec cette pointe d'amertume. Tu crois que quelqu'un peut le toucher ?

-Oui, pas toi ?

-Non. Moi je ne crois pas, non. Remus avait répondu avec brusquerie. La façon qu'il a de se comporter… et d'ailleurs, c'est bien ce qu'il a dit, non ?

-Mais tu le connais comme moi. Il faut toujours qu'il fasse l'idiot ! Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher !

-Et bien qu'il continue... Je trouve ça … Mais Remus s'arrêta là. Lily attendit, mais la suite ne vint pas. Remus reprit un peu de bieraubeurre.

-Je te trouve… dur avec lui. Reprit Lily. Remus évitait de la regarder. Lily le sentait tendu. Elle le connaissait bien et avait toujours eu de la sympathie pour lui. Quand ils étaient élèves à Poudlard, elle avait été une des premières à le considérer avec bienveillance et ils étaient devenus amis, avant même que ses camarades de chambre ne le deviennent à leur tour. Même s'il gardait beaucoup de choses pour lui, Remus était plutôt secret, il aimait bien discuter avec Lily.

-Remus ! Dis- moi ce qui ne va pas ? Lily le regardait avec intérêt.

Remus soupira. Il posa son verre et la regarda un moment avant de détourner les yeux et de s'enfoncer dans son siège. Il eut un demi sourire et soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se décider.

-D'accord. J'en ai marre de Sirius. J'en ai marre de le voir faire l'intéressant dès qu'il y a des jeunes dans le coin. Marre qu'il séduise à tout bout de champ… J'ai du mal à le supporter. De plus en plus de mal… Et personne ne lui dit !

Il y eut un silence. Le regard de Lily ne l'avait pas quitté. Les yeux verts de la jeune fille étaient perçants et tentaient de pénétrer celui de Remus. Mal à l'aise celui-ci se retourna vers Peter et son ami qui, en pleine discussion, ne leur prêtaient aucune attention.

Lily posa sa main sur la jambe de Remus et demanda à voix basse :

-Remus, réponds-moi, tu es amoureux de lui ?

Remus ne répondit pas mais lorsqu'il jeta un regard vers Lily, elle vit qu'elle avait touché juste. Elle hocha la tête et murmura :

-Je comprends ta réaction… Il le sait ?

-Sirius ? Bien sûr que non…

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

-Je ne suis pas complètement cinglé… Qui voudrait d'un monstre ? Remus avait ajouté cette phrase à voix tellement basse que même Lily avait eu du mal à l'entendre.

-Mais... Lily ne termina pas sa phrase, James revenant à ce moment :

-Il est parti ! dit-il en s'asseyant près de Lily. Puis, après un instant, il reprit :

-Mais je vous dérange, on dirait ? De quoi parliez-vous ?

-Pas du tout, sourit Lily en l'embrassant sur la joue. En fait, nous regardions le professeur Buckledun. Je me demande s'il ne va pas inviter la femme brune à boire un verre avec lui…

Remus sourit, soulagé quand James se retourna vers le bar, et regarda Lily, la remerciant du regard… L'incident était clos.

* * *

Le lendemain... 

James frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse. Il recommença, toujours sans succès. Il défit avec soin les protections magiques de la porte, ce qui ne fut pas difficile, Sirius et lui partageaient tout et ils avaient mis ensemble les mêmes protections à leurs appartements. Il entra. L'entrée ouvrait directement sur la pièce principale. James s'approcha de la cheminée, vit les bouts de verre et leva les sourcils, étonnés. Puis, ses yeux faisant le tour de la pièce, il aperçut la bouteille posée sur la table. Il s'en approcha, la prit et remarqua avec un sourire et un « Hé ben ! » qu'elle était pratiquement vide.

-« Sirius ! appela-t-il.

Mais son appel resta sans réponse. Il se dirigea alors vers la chambre de l'appartement. La porte en était ouverte. Il trouva Sirius, allongé sur le ventre, à moitié enveloppé d'une couverture.

-Sirius ! dit James, en haussant la voix. Comme son ami ne répondait toujours pas, James tira violemment sur la couverture et Sirius roula sur le côté. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et regarda James, éberlué.

- Allez, debout, vieille branche !

Sirius répondit par un grognement et attrapa la couverture pour s'enrouler à nouveau dedans.

James tira encore sur celle-ci.

-Allez, debout ! Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ?

-Aucune idée… répondit Sirius, la voix légèrement pâteuse !

-Il est trois heures de l'après-midi ! Et je te rappelle que tu devais manger avec moi ce midi !

-Ah ! Je suis désolé ! Mais Sirius restait couché.

-Et ben, s'exclama James, tu n'as pas du t'ennuyer hier soir !

Sirius se tourna enfin, face à James, qui s'était assis sur le lit. Mais le fait de se tourner ainsi arracha une grimace à Sirius.

-Mmmmm, J'ai mal au crâne !

-Tu m'étonnes !

-Hier soir ? reprit Sirius. Oh ! je n'ai bu qu'un verre ou deux !

-Vraiment ? James éclata de rire.

-Tu es venu pour me faire la morale ?

-Non, sourit James. Juste voir comment ça va. Et je constate que Sirius Black est en super forme ! Il rit à nouveau. Sirius répondit par un grognement et tira la couverture jusque ses épaules.

-Et j'ai froid… continua Sirius. James le regarda. Effectivement, Sirius tremblait.

-Allez, dis moi, qu'est ce que tu as fait hier soir ? J'ai essayé de te rattraper à la sortie du pub, mais tu as vite filé !

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » reprit Sirius. Il fronça les sourcils. Il essayait de se souvenir. Le pub… Oui bien sûr, ça lui revenait. Les mots de Remus…Il eut une grimace… Et après ? Ah, la moto…

-Je suis parti faire un tour en moto, poursuivit-il à voix haute…. Et aussi je me suis plongé dans la rivière…

-Plongé dans la rivière ? N'importe quoi ! Je comprends mieux que tu aies froid !

-Et je suis rentré… J'ai juste pris un verre pour me réchauffer !

-C'est cela oui ! Tout ça pour Remus ! T'es complètement fou !

-Fous-moi la paix ! grogna Sirius.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait que tu aies une discussion avec lui ?

-Fous moi la paix, répéta Sirius, un peu plus fort.

-Je te laisse, je te laisse ! » James se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. « Mais tu devrais quand même lui parler… » Il reçut un oreiller sur la tête pour toute réponse. James éclata de rire et sortit de la pièce. Il n'avait pas passé encore la porte d'entrée quand il entendit Sirius :

-Hé, attends-moi…

James se retourna. Sirius s'était péniblement levé.

Attends, je prends une douche… »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Sirius réapparut quelques, enfin de longues minutes plus tard. Il avait enfilé un gros pull de couleur noire. James ne put s'empêcher de rire :

-Tu sais qu'on est en avril?

-Oui, mais j'ai froid… répondit Sirius en grommelant. Tu n'as pas faim ?

-Merci, j'ai mangé moi, ce midi. Mais je prendrai bien un thé…

Sirius disparut dans la cuisine pour revenir quelques instants après avec une assiette de charcuterie, du pain et deux tasses de thé. Sirius engloutit son assiette, sous le regard amusé de James. Puis les deux amis se mirent à parler de la situation qui devenait bien préoccupante. Voldemort et ses adeptes, chaque jour plus nombreux, commettaient de plus en plus de crimes. Pas forcément des meurtres. Ils usaient de pratiques cruelles comme la torture, sans aucune trace physique, ce qui les rendait indécelables. Les souvenirs de Sirius, dont la famille été adepte de la magie noire, s'étaient avérés très utiles. Les deux amis, devenus aurors, étaient de redoutables chasseurs de mangemorts, très efficaces.

L'après-midi était bien entamée lorsque, installés devant la cheminée, que Sirius avait allumée (« un petit peu, juste pour me réchauffer ! ») James profita d'un moment de silence pour dire à son ami :

-En fait, Sirius, je suis venu te demander un service !

-Bien sûr, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi ! répondit celui-ci avec un sourire.

-Mais ça, c'est un service _très très_ spécial ! insista James.

-A ce point ! Mais tu sais, James, tu es comme un frère pour moi… Demande moi ce que tu veux !

-C'est que c'est très…

-Très spécial, oui, tu l'as déjà dit ! Allez, dis moi ce que c'est !

-Et bien, voilà, il s'agit de Lily…

-Lily ? Il y a un problème entre vous ? demanda, étonné, Sirius.

-Pas du tout ! sourit James, au contraire ! Lily et moi avons décidé… de nous marier !

Sirius resta bouche bée un instant.

-Waouh ! Mais c'est génial, ça ! Félicitations, James ! Et sur ces mots, Sirius attrapa son ami dans les bras et l'étreignit un long moment…Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous… Et quand est-ce que vous voulez vous marier ?

-Nous avons pensé à cet été, au mois de juillet. Il fera beau et nous ferons ça en partie dans le jardin de mes parents.

-Très bonne idée ! Super fête en perspective… Bien sûr, je suis d'accord pour vous aider à tout préparer… assura Sirius.

-Justement, reprit James. Je voulais te demander si tu voulais être mon témoin ?

-Moi ? Sirius regarda son ami, à la fois étonné et heureux !

-Oui, toi, Sirius Black, et pas Merlin !

-Mais évidemment que je veux être ton témoin ! Quel honneur pour moi ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment heureux …

James se mit à rire. Le visage de Sirius était en effet illuminé.

-Je me ferai un plaisir de me faire toiletter et je porterai même un collier si tu veux ! Rajouta Sirius, faisant allusion à son animagi , Patmol, un énorme chien noir.

-Ah, non, prévint James. Il y aura de la famille de Lily, et une majorité d'entre elle est moldue. Alors tu devras bien faire attention à tout ce que tu fais, d'accord ?

-D'accord, d'accord… Et il y aura pleins de jeunes et beaux garçons, au moins ?

-Bien sûr, Remus sera là, si c'est ta question !

A ces mots, Sirius grimaça.

- Tu sais, vous devriez vraiment vous parler, insista James. Mais Sirius se contenta d'esquisser un sourire forcé.

- D'ailleurs, je me demande si je ne vais pas mettre cette condition dans notre contrat de mariage, réfléchit James.

- Fous moi la paix avec ça, d'accord ? D'ailleurs, je m'en fiche complètement de Remus…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, complètement, assura Sirius, avec un air de défi dans les yeux…

James haussa les épaules et avec un hochement de tête :

-Et tu tiendras combien de temps, tu crois ? Est-ce que tu vois ta tête, maintenant ?

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il se leva pour aller attiser le feu.

-Et si tu ne le lui dis pas, tu vas rester avec ce regret toute ta vie ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

-Je ne te comprends pas… finit par dire James, lassé. La conversation sur le sujet s'arrêta là.

* * *

Well, voilà. Fini pour celui-ci. J'espère avoir le temps cette semaine d'aller un peu plus vite dans l'histoire. Je vous laisse du temps pour reviewer lol ;-)))))))))))))))))))))))))))) 


	4. La décision de Sirius

Merci de votre patience, et de vos reviews…C'est vrai que ça aide à continuer… Et grâce à cela, mon histoire me prend la tête, tout le temps, même si je veux travailler… Tant pis, je les aime… Et comme ça, je vis un peu avec eux…

**Alana chantelune :** je suis toute chose de voir tant de hâte (et rouge de confusion), j'espère que tu ne seras pas encore déçue… Quoique il ne se passe pas encore grand-chose ici, enfin, juste à la fin…

**Ellie351 : **alors je suis désolée, mais je reviens à un chapitre assez court. Promis, le prochain sera plus long…

**Jenny **: lol, je ne sais pas si cette fois tu vas trouver Sirius aussi mignon !

**Caliméra **-( pauvres mathématiques ! Je suis sûre que si le prof était Lupin, ça marcherait bien mieux, non ? En tout cas, je crois bien que ça me donnerait des ailes … Pour l'histoire : ben oui, il n'y a plus vraiment de suspens, mais voir l'évolution des choses, c'est pas mal non plus...

**Gaelle griffondor **: merci beaucoup !

**Oxaline **: merci aussi… Je ne mets pas beaucoup de dialogues… mais c'est un choix…

**Cocbys **: lol ! Tu vas être encore déçue, il ne se passe encore pas grand-chose…quoique… Mais promis, le premier risque d'être plus… plus, quoi !

**Kenken **! T'as vu les photos du mariage, toi ! trop perspicace, lol!

* * *

Sirius attendait l'heure du rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec ses amis avec fébrilité. Certes, retrouver ses amis pour une soirée était sympa, mais plus que ça, c'était la présence de Remus qu'il attendait avec impatience. Il avait passé un temps fou à se préparer. Choisir ses vêtements, puis se raser de près, coiffer ses longs cheveux, pour les laisser aller, savamment naturels. Il voulait être parfait. Irréprochable. Irrésistible. Il était décidé à le séduire. Séduire Remus, et aucun autre. Il ne se donnerait pas en spectacle pour essayer de le faire, non, il le ferait simplement, directement, comme il en avait tellement envie. Il avait mis une semaine pour prendre cette décision. Une semaine pour faire le chemin jusqu'à elle. Une semaine pour oublier les mots de Remus. Une semaine pour accepter l'idée qu'il s'y prenait peut-être mal.

Certes Sirius avait hésité, et hésitait encore, un peu. Devait-il insister pour essayer de le séduire ou devait-il le laisser tranquille ? Raisonnablement, il savait qu'il devait le laisser tranquille. S'il aimait Remus, il devait le laisser, accepter que celui-ci ne l'aime pas, et l'oublier, essayer de trouver le bonheur ailleurs, dans d'autres bras. Mais Sirius ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Après tout, il n'avait aucune certitude quant aux sentiments de Remus. Et il pouvait essayer de le faire changer d'avis, non ? D'accord, il avait déjà tenté de lui plaire, mais pas assez directement. Et il avait peut-être trop attendu.

James avait sans doute raison. Il aurait du parler à Remus. Et il était décidé à le faire. Enfin. D'abord pour se soulager, parce que Sirius ne pensait vraiment plus qu'à ça, et ensuite parce qu'il fallait qu'il sache avec certitude ce que Remus pensait, dans un sens ou un autre. Mais était-il prêt à entendre ce que pourrait dire Remus ? Tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ? Il se regarda dans la glace, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, sourit et se répondit, sûr de lui : « Oui, tout ! » De toute façon, après la phrase de l'autre jour, il pourrait tout entendre, et ça lui était égal. Complètement égal. Après tout, il pourrait bien séduire quelqu'un d'autre …Il se dirigea vers la porte, etn'entendit pasle miroir murmurer « Menteur ! ».

Sirius sortit de l'appartement. Sans se presser, il monta sur sa moto.

Il suivrait le conseil de James. Et il tenterait l'impossible pour séduire Remus. Enfin, pas le séduire comme il séduisait les autres, non. Il voulait lui montrer, lui expliquer combien il comptait pour lui. Il voulait le faire gentiment. Sirius s'arrangerait pour se mettre à côté de lui au restaurant. Il saurait le faire rire. Il adorait le rire de Remus. Et l'éclat de ses yeux. Il saurait se montrer prévenant. Puis peut-être pourrait-il le raccompagner en moto. Encore un nouveau plaisir : le contact des bras de Remus autour de lui. Et lui parler. Remus ne pourrait être indifférent. Et il ne pouvait le détester…

Sirius était arrivé. Il descendit de la moto, et espéra ne pas être le premier.

En fait, seul Peter était arrivé. Les deux amis prirent un verre en attendant les autres. Peter travaillait au ministère de la Magie, en tant que secrétaire, à un poste assez important. Il dépendait directement du Ministre de la Magie et cela lui permettait d'être au courant de pas mal d'indiscrétion. Et cela ne le gênait pas d'en livrer quelques unes à ses amis, uniquement à eux, bien sûr !

De temps en temps, passaient près de leur table des garçons et des filles qui s'arrêtaient pour saluer Sirius. Celui-ci était un habitué du fait et leur rendait leur salut, ponctuant à chaque fois son mouvement de tête d'une phrase aimable. Il se sentait en pleine forme, et cela se voyait, son visage rayonnait plus encore que d'habitude.

Sirius commençait à trouver le temps long, quand James et Lily firent leur apparition. James et Sirius travaillaient ensemble mais ils avaient cependant toujours plein de choses à se raconter. Lily nota pour elle-même la tenue de Sirius et le fait que visiblement il avait bien digéré ce qui s'était passé la semaine précédente. Il irradiait de bonheur et Lily le lui dit.

« Ca veut dire que tu t'es décidé? lui demanda James à voix mi-basse.

- ça se pourrait, répondit Sirius, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Tant mieux. Même s'il ne t'aime pas, tu te sentiras mieux. Au moins les choses seront claires…

- J'espère bien que ce sera dans le sens que je veux…sourit Sirius, sûr de lui. Et il reprit, plus fort, mêlant Lily et Peter à la conversation : j'espère que Remus ne va pas tarder, j'ai une faim de loup ! et il se mit à rire du double sens de sa phrase.

- Oh, mince, j'ai complètement oublié de vous dire, l'interrompit Peter. J'ai croisé Remus il y a deux jours et il m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas venir. Il m'a demandé de vous le dire et j'avoue que j'avais oublié!

A ces mots, Sirius pâlit légèrement et Lily pensa que si Sirius avait digéré l'incident de la semaine passée, ce n'était pas le cas de Remus.

- Il t'a dit pourquoi ? demanda James.

- Euh, je ne crois pas lui avoir demandé, avoua Peter.

- ce n'est pas grave, au contraire, on va enfin pouvoir manger ! dit Sirius, un sourire crispé. »

James le regarda mais Sirius avait attrapé la carte et semblait absorbé sur le choix des plats. Lily fit de même, entraînant James avec elle.

Les quatre amis passèrent un excellent moment. Sirius était plus que jamais en verve. A tel point que Peter dut quitter la table un moment tellement il riait : il ne retrouvait pas son souffle.

Lily remarqua simplement que pour quelqu'un qui mourrait de faim, Sirius n'avait quasiment rien touché à ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Et comme il allait se resservir un verre de vin, James mit sa main sur son verre :

« Arrête donc…

- De quoi tu t'occupe ? demanda Sirius, une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix.

- Je m'occupe de mon meilleur ami qui est en train de péter les plombs !

Sirius se mit à rire :

- Mais tu te trompes complètement, je vais parfaitement bien !

- Oui, ça se voit !

- Je t'assure que tout va bien ! Je m'en fiche complètement, d'accord ?

- Bien sûr, bien sûr…rétorqua James. Alors prouves le moi !

Sirius regarda James, un moment surpris. Puis il sourit.

- D'accord… Je te le prouve ! Il regarda tout autour d'eux, dans la salle de restaurant. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, en fait, comme un samedi soir. Au bar, quelques personnes attendaient qu'une table se libère. Sirius se tourna vers James et lui dit :

- Alors, je te parie que ce soir, je ramène quelqu'un chez moi, d'accord ?

- Sirius, ne fais pas n'importe quoi !

- Mais je ne fais pas n'importe quoi, je te montre que je me fiche pas mal de lui…

- OK, soupira James, à moitié amusé tout de même. Pari tenu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius s'était joint à la conversation d'un petit groupe d'amis, assis à une table, près du bar. Il devint vite évident aux yeux de Lily, James et Peter, qui suivaient la scène avec attention, qu'un des garçons n'était pas indifférent à Sirius. Quelques temps après, d'ailleurs, Sirius ramena celui-ci à la table de ses amis :

- Lily, James, Peter, je vous présente Paul.

- Enchanté! répondirent les trois amis.

Ils discutèrent un moment. Lily apprécia la façon dont Sirius déployait tout son charme. Enfin, comme Paul se levait, Sirius lui proposa de le raccompagner, à moto. Et comme il acceptait, les deux hommes quittèrent le restaurant.

…………………………………………………………

_Plus tard, dans l'appartement de Sirius._

Sirius caressa le dos parfait, les épaules musclées. Il embrassa la peau douce. Promena son visage du bas du dos jusqu'à la nuque de son partenaire, y enfouit son visage, respirant son odeur. Il s'allongea sur le corps immobile, ses mains sur celles de l'autre garçon. Il avait une envie folle de ce corps. L'autre se laissait faire. Sirius remonta son visage jusqu'à son oreille. Sa voix était un murmure chaud et passionné…

* * *

Well, je sais, c'est un tout petit peu pas sympa de couper là, mais c'est juste pour vous mettre en appétit…hihihihi ! Et comme ça sent la fin, enfin presque…

Kisses and reviewez, ça fait avancer les choses…


	5. Oublier

Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas sympa de vous laisser comme ça. Pour vous remercier, et de votre patience, et de vos reviews, je vous envoie ce chapitre-cadeau.

**gaelle griffondor** : voilà un peu plus long, et assez vite, n'est-ce pas ? pour te faire patienter…  
**alana chantelune** : est-ce que ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a trop de monde sur le serveur ? Ca m'est arrivé la semaine dernière…  
**Ellie351** : voilà la suite. En même temps, si Remus était venu, l'histoire aurait été finie !  
**Oxaline** : oups, ce n'était pas Remus…  
**Jenny** : désolée, je n'ai pas encore eu de nouvelles de Remus…  
**Calimera**: heureusement que je ne suis pas à ta place, parce que je crois qu'un professeur qui ressemble à Rogue, je l'aurais un peu euh…malmené! (Ben oui, j'ai cette qualité d'être un peu… rentre-dedans… et j'aime beaucoup dire ce que je pense…Et comme disait mon père: un jour, ça te jouera des vilains tours…). Pour ma part, Remus ne m'a jamais vraiment attirée, (et en plus, la vision qu'ils en donnent dans le film n'arrange pas les choses…) mais je dois avouer que plus je lis des fics avec lui, plus je l'apprécie… Sa personnalité est bien plus consistante que celle qu'il a dans les livres. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour…Ca dépendra du prochain tome HP.

Donc je reprends pour celles/ceux qui auraient loupé la fin de l'épisode précédent.

* * *

Sirius caressa le dos parfait, les épaules musclées. Il embrassa la peau douce. Promena son visage du bas du dos jusqu'à la nuque de son partenaire, y enfouit son visage, respirant son odeur. Il s'allongea sur le corps immobile, ses mains sur celles de l'autre garçon. Il avait une envie folle de ce corps. L'autre se laissait faire. Sirius remonta son visage jusqu'à son oreille. Sa voix était un murmure chaud et passionné…

Mais à ce moment, le corps sur lequel était Sirius tressaillit et se releva, basculant Sirius sur le côté, très étonné, et surpris dans son désir. Paul se releva complètement et se rhabilla rageusement :

- moi, c'est Paul… Salut ! »

Et il quitta l'appartement de Sirius, sans autre explication. Celui-ci leva les sourcils, murmura un « Va te faire voir » et s'endormit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius passa une semaine maussade. Plus que maussade. Il était d'une humeur exécrable. Il n'avait pas revu Remus depuis bientôt deux semaines. C'était long, très long… D'accord, il s'en fichait, mais quand même… La seule chose positive, c'est qu'il avait gagné son pari avec James. Et donc même lui devait penser qu'il se fichait de Remus.

Réellement ? D'accord, il n'était pas allé très loin avec ce, comment était-ce déjà? Ah, ce Paul… Mais ça, James n'en savait rien. Et il devait bien essayer d'oublier Remus, non ? A moins que Remus n'accep… Oui, oui, il ne devait pas insister. Il avait compris. Si Remus n'était pas venu la semaine dernière, c'est qu'il ne devait pas l'aimer.

Mais ne pas l'aimer comment ?

Sirius devait se ressaisir. Et retenter sa chance ou essayer d'oublier ? Bah, il verrait bien ce samedi. Il verrait bien, selon l'attitude de Remus. Il sonderait le calme Remus… Le revoir. Enfin. Entendre sa voix. Voir ses yeux. Toucher…Non, pas toucher… Alors effleurer ? Et sentir sa peau, son odeur… Sirius ne pourrait pas l'oublier…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le samedi soir, Lily, James et Sirius étaient accoudés à un bar, en attendant d'être rejoints par Remus et Peter.

- Alors, au fait, et avec Paul ? demanda Lily.

Sirius eut un geste évasif.

- oh, tu sais, il était assez quelconque!

- vraiment ? Lily sourit.

- Et vous, le mariage, ça en est où?

- Et bien, en ce moment, nous en sommes à la liste des invités… Ce qui occupe nos soirées, parce que nous avons euh… des divergences de vues…répondit James.

- Vous ne devez pas vous ennuyer au moins ! J'imagine vos soirées comme si j'y étais : un remake de la salle commune des Gryffondor il y a quelques années !

Lily et James se mirent à rire et avouèrent que ce n'était pas totalement faux…

- Peter et Remus sont au courant? demanda Sirius.

- En fait, pas encore, la dernière fois que nous aurions du être tous ensemble, Remus n'était pas là et nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en parler à Peter, tu as parlé toute la soirée !

- Et bien ce sera ce soir !

- Oui, j'espère bien que Remus viendra, murmura Lily.

- Pourquoi ne viendrait-il pas ? demanda James, est-ce qu'il nous bouderait ?

- Tiens, voilà Peter ! dit Lily à cet instant.

- Salut Peter ! Tu es encore seul ? Remus ne devait pas venir avec toi ? interrogea James.

- Salut, les enfants ! Peter s'assit à côté de Sirius dont les traits du visage avaient durcis. Ben oui, Remus ne vient encore pas aujourd'hui ! Mais il a une bonne raison, une tante qui est tombée malade. Comme c'est la seule parente qui lui reste du côté de son père…

- Je n'en crois pas un mot, dit subitement Sirius, très amer, le regard très troublé et très sombre.

- Si, je t'assure. Quand je l'ai vu mardi, il m'a dit qu'il venait. Je lui ai dit qu'il avait intérêt parce qu'il avait loupé une super soirée la semaine dernière. Je lui ai raconté comment Sirius m'avait fait rire. Et comment il avait terminé en entraînant un garçon chez lui…

A ce moment, Lily faillit s'étouffer avec une olive. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Peter de continuer.

- Ca l'a beaucoup amusé. Il était vraiment décidé à venir… Mais je l'ai revu hier et il m'a dit que sa tante était malade. Et il avait vraiment l'air triste. Il devait s'en faire pour elle, parce qu'il était assez pâle, pauvre Remus !

- Pauvre Remus, murmura Lily, juste entendue de James qui lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné.

Sirius avait gardé les sourcils froncés. Il ne croyait pas un mot de l'histoire de Remus. C'était évident maintenant qu'il l'évitait. La réponse à sa question. La certitude des sentiments de Remus. Quelle agréable soirée… Cette fois, c'était clair, il lui fallait oublier… Il commanda un whisky.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius se réveilla brusquement. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. La chambre était encore dans la pénombre, mais déjà les premières lueurs de l'aube essayaient de l'en sortir. Un bruit léger à côté du lit lui fit tourner la tête. Un jeune homme terminait de boutonner sa chemise et glissait le bas de celle-ci dans son pantalon. Sirius le regarda.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

- Je m'en vais, répondit le jeune homme en le regardant à son tour.

Sirius s'assit sur le lit. Il hésita. Il allait poser la question, mais il connaissait pertinemment la réponse. Il soupira et finit par demander, à voix basse :

- Parce que ?

- Sirius… Le jeune homme s'assit à côté de lui. Ca fait quatre jours que je suis avec toi…

- Et ce n'est pas bien ? demanda Sirius, légèrement inquiet.

- Bien sûr. Le jeune homme se rapprocha de lui et lui caressa le dos, puis lui embrassa l'épaule. Tu es un amant remarquable…

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Tu es amoureux, Sirius…

Sirius le regarda, interrogatif. Le jeune homme se releva et enfila sa veste en jean.

- mais pas de moi. Toutes les fois que nous faisons l'amour, ta voix si douce, si chaude, je l'entends murmurer des mots d'amour passionnés, qui ne me sont pas destinés. Tu parles à un prénom. Oh, pas _mon_ prénom… Celui d'un autre… Ce n'est pas à moi que tu fais l'amour… Et c'est difficile pour moi…Tu comprends?

Sirius serra les mâchoires.

- salut, Sirius ! sans rancune… Le jeune homme était à la porte quand il se retourna et en l'ouvrant dit :

- Il a de la chance… » Et sortit définitivement.

Sirius se releva à son tour, donna un coup de poing sur le mur, ponctué d'un « Merde ».

Il y avait plus de trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Remus. Trois longues semaines. Remus n'avait pas donné signe de vie, à aucun des Maraudeurs. Même à Peter, qui ne l'avait croisé qu'une fois depuis… depuis ce samedi, le jour où Sirius avait compris, enfin. Mais il aurait quand même pu venir ensuite !

Et la pleine lune, comment l'avait-il passé? Inquiet, Sirius avait envoyé un hibou, qui était revenu, avec juste quelques mots de politesse. Rien d'autre. Sirius savait que James et Lily avaient eux aussi envoyé des hiboux, sans plus de succès.

Sirius évitait d'y penser. Mais le simple fait d'éviter d'y penser, c'était encore y penser. Il était sorti, avait rencontré ce garçon, Ike, et Ike était parti. Il avait compris Sirius. Mieux que lui. Sirius était amoureux, désespérément amoureux. Cet amour l'habitait et il ne pourrait pas s'en défaire.

L'absence de Remus n'arrangeait rien. Trois samedis ratés. Sirius ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne venait pas à leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire. Qu'il ne veuille pas le voir, lui, d'accord, mais les autres ? James, Peter et Lily ?

Remus s'était toujours bien entendu avec Lily. Ils étaient assez proches tous les deux, alors pourquoi même elle n'avait pas de nouvelles ? Et elle ne semblait pas plus inquiète que ça… Peut-être à cause du mariage…

En voilà deux qui avaient de la chance : amoureux et bientôt mariés… Ca ne risquait pas de lui arriver. Il aimait quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait pas, il était aimé de gens qu'il n'aimait pas… Et quand bien même si, par le plus grand des hasards, l'amour était partagé, il ne pourrait pas se marier…

Bon, ce n'était pas si dramatique… Après tout, il pourrait avoir des aventures euh… séduisantes, non ? Il se lancerait à la recherche de l'amour. Sa quête du Graal, en quelque sorte !

Enfin, il fallait d'abord qu'il se débarrasse de son amour pour Remus. Et ça, ce ne serait pas facile, à en juger par les images qui habitaient ses paupières et qu'il voyait dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Pas une n'était pas de Remus.

* * *

Bon, ben voilà... 

Je vous laisse du temps pour reviewer. 

Lot of kisses. 

Voulez-vous un peu de teasing? 

Si non: quittez vite cette page. 

Si oui: dans le prochain, il y aura une colère et sans doute des nouvelles de...Je ne sais pas si ce sera le dernier chapitre ou l'avant-dernier... 


	6. Réponses

D'abord merci de votre patience, et de votre fidélité !

Ce chapitre est un peu long, mais je n'ai pas voulu le couper.

**alana chantelune** : toujours là ! Vu ce que toi tu écris et traduis, j'en suis très rouge de confusion…  
**calimera** : un mec qui ressemble à Remus ! alors là, pour un peu, je t'envierais presque. Et il n'a pas un copain brun ? Bon, pour la gaffe, n'importe qui aurait pu la faire (je pense à James notamment) mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de donner ce rôle à Peter… Exactement parce que je pense la même chose que toi de lui…  
**gaelle griffondor** : je suis désolée de ne pas aller plus vite, mais il faut tout de même que j'ai le temps d'écrire, lol !  
**Jenny** : et voilà la suite. On se rapproche de la fin…

* * *

Il n'était pas très tard et ils n'avaient pas encore tout à fait terminé leur repas hebdomadaire du samedi soir, lorsque Remus se leva et s'excusa auprès de Lily, James et Peter La pleine lune avait eu lieu le jeudi soir de la semaine précédente mais il en était encore fatigué et devait se reposer. Ses amis comprenaient, il était encore bien pâle, et n'avait vraiment pas l'air en forme. Il les salua d'un sourire léger, très léger, et sortit. Même sa démarche trahissait sa lassitude.

Lily le regarda sortir. Puis elle secoua la tête, se leva et murmura à James :

« Je vais lui parler. A tout à l'heure. » Et elle se hâta de le rattraper. Remus ne marchait pas vite et elle n'eut aucun mal à le rejoindre. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Remus eut un frisson et se retourna. Ses yeux noisettes, d'ordinaire si brillantsétaient ternes. Lily n'avait aucune envie de sourire. Elle examina les alentours et désignant un bar à Remus dit :

- Il faut que je te parle. Viens, on sera mieux assis. »

Et elle l'entraîna. Ils s'assirent à une table, dans le fond du bar. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure. Accoudé au bar, un grand escogriffe semblait déjà avoir beaucoup bu. A une autre table, près de l'entrée, trois personnes discutaient devant une carte.

Lily regarda Remus.

- Ca n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…

Remus soupira et ferma les yeux un moment. Lily posa ses mains sur celles de son ami. La tête à peine relevée, celui-ci commença :

- Ce n'est rien, juste un peu de fatigue. La dernière pleine Lune a été fatigante, plus que de coutume. Je n'avais plus l'habitude d'être seul…

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait appel aux autres ? Ils t'ont envoyé des hiboux, mais tu as répondu très froidement…

- Je … je ne voulais pas les voir. Je ne pouvais pas les voir…

- Tu ne _pouvais_ pas les voir ? insista Lily.

- Non, je ne m'en sentais pas le courage…

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Lily. Que tu n'aies pas envie de voir Sirius d'accord, mais James et Peter ?

- Il aurait fallu que je dise pourquoi je ne voulais pas voir Si…Sirius, avoua Remus, avec difficulté. Sa voix s'était cassée sur le prénom de son ami.

Lily lui serra les mains un peu plus fort. Elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Remus avait l'air tellement triste.

- Où es-tu allé pour la pleine lune? James est passé chez toi mais tu n'y étais pas.

- Je suis allé dans le nord, dans une forêt qui a l'avantage d'être assez loin de toute habitation. Pas très loin de la lisière, il y a une vieille maison en pierres, presqu'une ruine. Oh ! ce n'est pas le grand confort, mais elle a l'avantage de contenir une… une chambre sans fenêtre. Je me suis enfermé dedans, avec un sortilège. Le loup ne pouvait pas le défaire… J'y suis resté quelques jours…

Lily pouvait imaginer ce qu'avait dû être le calvaire de Remus pendant cette nuit.

- tu t'es blessé ? demanda-t-elle, avec compassion.

Remus eut une grimace. Il évitait toujours de regarder Lily.

- plus que me blessé, c'est de me retrouver seul qui a été dur. Je me suis habitué à la présence des autres…

- Remus, est-ce que tu veux qu'on en parle ?demanda Lily après une pause.

- de quoi ? répondit-il après un soupir.

-De Sirius…

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? dit-il après un silence.

- Et bien, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu, tous ces samedis…C'est à cause de lui, non ?

Remus releva la tête vers Lily. Il avait tellement ruminé, seul, ces dernières semaines, que la présence et l'intérêt que lui portait la jeune femme et qu'il lisait dans ses yeux lui apportèrent une chaleur qu'il avait oublié. Il se détendit un peu et se mit à raconter :

- Et bien, je dois avouer que je m'en voulais un peu après ce que j'avais dit à Sirius. Je sais, je n'ai aucun droit, aucun reproche à lui adresser, je ne lui ai jamais dit ce que je pensais de lui…Remus soupira. Mais j'étais réellement fatigué de le voir toujours faire le séducteur auprès de tout le monde. Je n'étais plus capable d'encaisser ça. J'en avais marre. Je ne le supportais plus. Alors j'ai décidé de ne pas venir.  
Tu sais, j'ai lutté pour ne pas venir, ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire. Le seul moment de la semaine où je pouvais le voir et je m'en privais ! C'était masochiste, mais je savais que le voir aller séduire je-ne-sais-qui me rendrait encore plus malade. Et j'ai bien fait, parce qu'après, j'ai rencontré Peter. Tu sais que sa mère n'habite pas très loin de chez moi… Remus avait retiré ses mains de celles de Lily et jouait nerveusement avec les rainures de la table en bois. Son regard s'assombrit légèrement, il avait de la peine à terminer. Et il…

- …t'a raconté la soirée… termina Lily, avec une grimace.

- Oui. Oui…Remus soupira. Je ne me sentais pas capable de croiser Sirius avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je savais que ça devait arriver, mais je ne voulais pas le voir… Pas encore…Je n'étais pas prêt. Je voulais garder mes illusions. C'est idiot, non ?

- Non, Remus. Ce n'est pas idiot.

- Et aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui n'est pas là ! dit Remus avec ironie. J'avais quand même envie de le voir…Même accompagné, j'aurai fait un effort. Je me contenterai de ça. Je ne peux pas espérer plus. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde…

- Arrête Remus. Tu es le garçon le plus intéressant que j'ai rencontré…

Remus grimaça.

- Mais si j'étais comme tout le monde, je pourrais essayer d'avoir une vie normale, tu comprends. Des sentiments normaux, et j'aurais pu lui dire, peutêtre…Et il m'aurait regardé comme un autre…

- Tu te fais du mal en pensant ça…

Lily ne savait comment réconforter Remus. Elle ne savait pas ce que pensait Sirius. James ne parlait pas des affaires de cœur de son ami. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu lui poser la question, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Ses pensées étaient trop souvent sur son mariage et les préparatifs. Elle n'avait pas repensé à ce que Remus lui avait avoué. Et à cet instant, en voyant l'état de son ami, elle le regrettait. Elle aurait du réaliser que ce que ressentait Remus pour Sirius était profond. Elle n'avait pas su comprendre. Elle en était désolée, et s'en voulait.

* * *

James avait décidé d'aller voir Sirius pour deux raisons. La première, c'était….s'il allait bien. Vendredi, Sirius n'était pas venu travailler, sans un mot d'excuse, et James ne l'avait pas trouvé chez lui. Mais il ne s'était pas inquiété, pensant qu'il était sorti voir des amis, et maintenant, il le regrettait. Samedi soir, Sirius n'était pas venu non plus. Et ce dimanche, James espérait le trouver chez lui. Dans quel état, il se le demandait. Il avait du mal à comprendre son ami ces derniers temps. Depuis… depuis cette fameuse dispute au pub, en fait. Ca faisait combien, trois ou quatre semaines ?

Et cela rejoignait la deuxième raison pour laquelle il allait le voir. Hier soir, quand Lily était rentrée après sa discussion avec Remus, elle lui avait tout raconté. Et James aussi se sentait un peu coupable. Pendant combien de temps avait-il, lui plus encore que Lily, cohabité avec les autres sans se rendre compte de ce qui se passait ? Pourtant, James savait pour Sirius. Il aurait du s'en mêler, contre l'avis de Sirius. Il aurait du essayer de savoir ce que Remus ressentait. Mais alors, James était trop occupé par son histoire avec Lily…

Et maintenantça faisait deux jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Sirius aurait du venir hier soir. Décidément, les maraudeurs avaient bien du mal à se retrouver en ce moment. Quand Sirius était là, c'est Remus qui ne venait pas et hier qu'il était là, c'est Sirius qui ne l'était pas ! James n'avait pris réellement conscience de l'intensité de cet amour que depuis ces dernières semaines. Il voyait dans quel état était Sirius, même si celui-ci en plaisantait. Comme cette histoire de pari !

Comme prévu, James n'obtint aucune réponse en frappant à la porte de Sirius. Il entra tout de même dans l'appartement. Sirius était sur le canapé, la tête en arrière sur le dossier. Ses cheveux cachaient son visage.

- Sirius ! appela James.

Aucune réaction. James pensa qu'il dormait mais lorsqu'il s'approcha et qu'il écarta les cheveux, il vit que Sirius avait les yeux à moitié ouverts, et un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Avec les lunettes mieux ajustées sur son nez, James vit les yeux injectés de sang et il fronça les sourcils. Un rapide coup d'œil sur la table confirma ses soupçons. Il attrapa le petit flacon de poudre jaune orangée et le porta à ses narines. C'était de la torge. Cette substance faisait fureur auprès des jeunes sorciers. Obtenue à partir d'un champignon (_nda : torgeergot, ergot de seigle : champignon qui servira aux moldus à fabriquer un autre produit plus dangereux que la torge : le lsd…),_ mélangée à des herbes et écorces de fruits, elle provoquait des hallucinations et un état de bonheur fictif qui ne durait que quelques heures. A priori non dangereuse, consommée en grande quantité et de façon régulière, elle pouvait détruire la personnalité.

La colère monta à la tête de James qui secoua Sirius.

« Sirius, réponds moi » mais celui-ci ne répondit que d'un sourire.

James l'attrapa par le col et l'obligea à se lever. Il le traîna, sans trop de ménagements, jusqu'à la douche et fit couler l'eau sur lui. Au contact de l'eau froide, Sirius se mit à frissonner, semblant sortir de sa torpeur.

James était furieux :

- Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ?

Sirius le regarda, les yeux encore voilés.

- Tu te rends comptes de ce que tu fais ? Non mais tu te rends compte ? La voix de James tremblait tandis qu'il secouait Sirius. Merde ! Il relâcha son ami. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça va t'apporter ?

Maintenant tout à fait conscient, Sirius attrapa une serviette pour se sécher mais ne répondit pas.

James quitta la salle de bains, toujours furieux. Il attrapa le flacon, versa la poudre dans la cheminée et y mit le feu avec sa baguette. La poudre crépita.

Sirius s'essuya les cheveux. Il lâcha la serviette et, les deux mains sur le lavabo, releva la tête pour se voir dans le miroir. Il avait les traits fatigués, le visage aminci. « Sale tête » pensa-t-il.

- Alors, c'est quoi ce cinéma ? demanda James, revenu à la porte.

Sirius se tourna vers lui, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- j'ai le droit de me faire un peu plaisir, non ?

- Mais pas comme ça, Sirius. Tu déconnes, mon vieux… Je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout…

Sirius se contenta de sourire, mal à l'aise. James alla dans la cuisine et fit chauffer du thé. Il déposa deux tasses sur la table du salon. Sirius le rejoignit et s'assit près de lui.

- bon, d'accord, je n'aurais peut être pas du… commença Sirius.

- Non, pas « peut être », tu n'aurais pas du, tout simplement. Sirius, je sais qu'en ce moment je pense trop au mariage, mais je suis là, j'ai tout mon temps pour toi. Tu aurais pu venir me parler. Et me dis pas que tu ne veux pas me déranger, je ne te croirai pas !

Sirius hésita. Bien sûr qu'il savait pouvoir compter sur James. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas le déranger, non.

- James, je… je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas… Il me semble que tout va de travers en ce moment.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui… Je n'arrive à rien…

- Par exemple ?insista James.

- et bien, je ne peux me concentrer sur rien… Même pendant les missions qu'on nous confie. C'est comme si je n'enregistrais pas ce qu'on nous dit. Et …

Sirius grimaça et James l'interrogea du regard.

- et bien dans le privé, c'est pareil. Je n'arrive même pas à faire l'amour…

- non ?

- si, enfin presque…

James hocha la tête.

- et depuis quand es-tu comme ça ?

- je ne sais pas, quelques semaines…

- Mmm, et tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il y a ?

Sirius tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et son regard sembla se perdre ailleurs. Bien sûr que si, il avait une idée de ce qu'il y avait, mais il se refusait à l'admettre. En fait, tout datait de cette phrase de Remus. Tout tournait autour de Remus. Il n'acceptait pas l'idée que celui-ci puisse ne pas l'aimer. Il essayait mais ne pouvait pas oublier. Quand il caressait un corps, quand il embrassait une bouche, quand il faisait l'amour, il avait sans cesse l'image de Remus dans les yeux. Et même avec la torge, dans les hallucinations il y avait des reflets de Remus. Sirius devait se rendre à l'évidence : il était malade de Remus.

James attendit un instant mais Sirius ne semblait pas prêt à parler. Ses yeux étaient troubles.

- Sirius ! appela-t-il, mais cette fois avec affection. Sirius se tourna vers lui, avec un sourire fugitif.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester comme ça. Tu devrais au moins parler avec lui, tu ne crois pas ? James n'avait pas besoin de préciser qu'il parlait de Remus.

Sirius soupira :

- qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

- et bien, ce serait clair. Ce qui te ronge, c'est que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pense. Tu hésites entre les deux possibilités.

James marqua une pause. Lui savait. Depuis hier soir, il savait. Devait-il le dire à Sirius ? Il aurait pu. Sirius en aurait été soulagé, et tellement heureux. Mais Lily lui aurait fait la tête pendant…au moins longtemps ! Elle avait dit que c'était à eux de régler leur problème. Mais Sirius n'était pas bien. James avait insisté. Tout ce que Lily avait consenti, c'était de les aider à se rencontrer et à se parler…

- non, je n'hésite pas entre les deux, je suis sûr de sa position…. Continua Sirius.

- En es-tu vraiment sûr ? demanda James.

Sirius le regarda, une pointe de surprise. Oui, il en était sûr. Pratiquement sûr. Pourquoi James lui posait la question ? Pourquoi ramenait-il le doute dans son esprit ? A quel jeu jouait-il ? Si James pensait le réconforter en disant cela, il se trompait. Ca ne l'aiderait pas. Sirius sentit à nouveau le doute, le terrible doute s'installer dans sa tête. Mais non, il ne devait pas se bercer d'illusion. Il ne voulait pas retomber dedans. Il avait tellement espéré des mois, des années, et mis du temps à comprendre. Tout ne devait pas recommencer. Il devait oublier. C'était la seule issue possible. La seule. James ne devait pas dire ça.

- oui, j'en suis certain, répondit-il, la voix brisée.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça, Sirius. Pas avant de lui en avoir parlé. Tu dois lui parler. Vraiment.

James se rendait bien compte que ce qu'il disait n'était pas crédible, sauf s'il révélait que Remus … Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Que pouvait-il dire pour l'amener à parler à Remus ?

- je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses la gueule le jour de mon mariage, et je tiens beaucoup à vous avoir tous les deux.

- Je ne ferai pas la gueule…

- Et je veux que tu aies l'air un peu heureux… Pas cette tête que tu as…

- C'est dans deux mois, James ! Laisse moi un peu de temps pour... oublier...

- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment, alcool, torge, ou pire encore?Fais moi plaisir, Sirius, vas lui parler. Il était là hier soir, et il n'allait pas bien, la pleine lune l'a mis bien à plat. Nous lui avons manqué je crois…

- Vous, mais pas moi… dit amèrement Sirius.

- Je t'en prie, Sirius… Fais le pour moi, d'accord ? Réglez votre problème. Et maintenant, tu viens avec moi, tu vas manger avec nous, je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul. Qui sait ce que tu vas me ramener si je te laisse !

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

Well, je ne suis pas particulièrement fière de ce chapitre. C'est surtout la seconde partie qui m'a posé problème... 

Enfin bref, le prochain sera le dernier... 

Allez, encore une petite review? 

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 


	7. Dimanche aprèsmidi

Merci d'être là jusqu'au bout. Et

« **mea culpa »**

Je sais vous allez me haïr, mais j'ai écrit ce chapitre et je le trouve un peu long, alors je l'ai séparé en deux, pour que ce soit plus facile à lire. **Mais **je vous mets lesdeux parties aujourd'hui… Voilà.

**gaelle griffondor** : merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et surtout d'avoir reviewé. Big kisses.  
**Caliméra** : pour ce qui est du chapitre 6, ce qui m'a posé un problème, c'est la discussion entre James et Sirius. Difficile de comprendre qu'il ne le dit pas à Sirius… On va admettre qu'il ne veut pas chagriner Lily et en plus, tu verras que ce n'est que pour pas longtemps qu'il se tait. Je pense que si la fin n'avait pas été là, James l'aurait dit à Sirius. D'ailleurs, c'est presque ce qu'il fait en remettant des doutes dans l'esprit de Sirius… Pour en revenir à Remus, c'est ce côté-là qui est très séduisant, un côté très abîmé par les aléas de la vie, mais sans en faire état. Un côté modeste et une capacité aussi à être à l'écoute des autres. C'est en tout cas comme ça qu'il apparaît dans toutes les fics que j'ai pu lire. Finalement, je sens que je vais m'y attacher, lol !  
**Jenny** : merci ;-). J'espère que ce chapitre sera assez détaillé.  
**Kenken** : tu ne les as pas ratés ! Et puis ce n'est pas moi qui les fais souffrir…J'étais prête à prendre le téléphone pour arranger un rendez-vous, mais j'ai pas trouvé leurs numéros, lol !  
**Oxaline** : merci pour tes compliments. C'est vrai que je galère un petit peu pour les dialogues, et effectivement, comme je disais à Caliméra, celui entre James et Sirius m'a posé (et me pose encore) des problèmes…  
**Ellie351** : moi, ce sont les personnages qui vont me manquer, snif… j'ai passé quelques semaines avec eux dans la tête…  
**Glam Ewan** : bonjour ! Et oui, c'est là qu'est le mystère : pourquoi James ne lui dit pas ? Ce n'est pas très charitable. En même tempsça me permet de faire un autre chapitre, lol !  
**alana chantelune** : ben oui. Sirius méritait bien une fessée ! En fait, j'avais le choix, j'aurais tout aussi bien pu le faire boire encore. Mais je n'arrête pas de faire boire mes persos, alors j'ai eu peur pour son foie ! En plus, je cherchais pour lui quelque chose qui lui fasse réellement oublier la réalité, et en même temps assez fort pour que James comprenne qu'il ne va vraiment pas bien. Là, je crois qu'il a compris…

Et je termine avec :

**Merawen : **alors voilà. Dimanche soir, 6 février. Je suis installée sagement sur mon ordinateur, en train de fignoler mon dernier chapitre quand « diling », ma messagerie sonne. Premier chapitre, premier mél. Un quart d'heure après, deuxième chapitre, deuxième mél. Et je suis ainsi toute ta lecture, quasiment en « live ». Je dois dire que c'est une sensation bizarre que d'être en train d'écrire la fin d'une histoire en même temps que quelqu'un la lit. Vraiment en même temps… Je suis encore toute retournée !En tout cas, tu ne m'as pas soûlée, et merci pour tes reviews….

Et maintenant, première partie de la fin….

* * *

James avait eu raison de le faire venir. Sirius se détendait. L'appartement que James partageait avec Lily était petit mais agréable. Il était situé dans une maison qui avait été partagée en quatre appartements. Le leur était juste sous les toits. Le salon avait sa cheminée, et une baie vitrée presque arrondie orientée au sud faisait rentrer le soleil à l'intérieur. Ils n'avaient que peu de meubles, mais Sirius s'y sentait bien. La présence de ses amis n'y était pas étrangère. Il aimait partager ces moments improvisés, avec eux. S'il avait craint un moment que leur amour restreigne les moments intimes d'amitié, partagés avec James, il avait depuis longtemps compris que ce n'était pas le cas. Lily l'avait accepté et lui vouait la même affection que James, et leur appartement était toujours ouvert pour lui. Le repas l'avait un peu détendu. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était senti aussi bien. Ici, il ne craignait rien. Il aurait voulu rester làà l'abri de ses émotionsà l'abri de lui-même. Assis dans le canapé, il se laissa bercé par la conversation de ses amis.

Lily regarda Sirius. Il s'était endormi. James sourit et allait dire quelque chose pour le réveiller, quand Lily l'arrêta :

-laisse-le dormir, il en a besoin. Il a l'air fatigué…

- Alors, si on en profitait, tous les deux ? lui glissa James dans l'oreille, la voix suave…

- Mmmm, j'ai une autre idée.

- Laquelle ?

- Et bien, souviens toi de ce dont nous avons parlé cette nuit. Si on invitait Remus ce soir ?

- Ce soir ? James la regardait, surpris.

- Oui, c'est le moment ou jamais… Si tu dis qu'il est décidé…

- Mais ce n'est pas un peu tôt ?

- Non, plus il réfléchira, plus il mettra de temps à se décider, plus il trouvera des raisons de ne pas le faire… Il se pose trop de questions, ton Sirius.

- Mais je ne veux pas le prendre en traître.

- D'accord : on invite Remus, et tu lui dis que Remus vient. Il a le choix, soit il reste soit il part, mais essaie de faire en sorte qu'il reste.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il reste. Il n'a pas l'air bien du tout. Et tu crois, toi, qu'il restera, pour se montrer à Remus dans cet état ? dit James, l'air dubitatif.

- Il restera, s'il aime Remus autant que tu le dis, il restera. Et puis, on va le laisser dormirça va lui faire du bien. Si tu insistes un peu, je suis sûre qu'il restera.

- Et Remus, es-tu sûre aussi qu'il viendra ?

- Mmmmm, je ne sais pas si je vais lui dire que Sirius sera là, mais il viendra.

Il y eut un silence.

- Lily, dis moi que ce n'est pas une erreur de faire ça ?

James avait beaucoup de gravité dans les yeux. Sirius était plus qu'un ami, c'était son frère de coeur. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner si ça arrivait. Et en ce moment, Sirius avait besoin de lui, besoin de protection. James n'était pas persuadé que ce soit une bonne idée de se mêler de son histoire avec Remus.

- James, il a besoin de Remus, plus que de n'importe quoi. De quoi as-tu peur ?

- Je ne sais pas. Imagine que ça ne se passe pas comme on le voudrait avec Remus ?

- Allons… Est-ce que tu crois sincèrement que Remus pourrait lui faire du mal ? demanda Lily, entourant le cou de James de ses bras.

- Pas intentionnellement, mais maladroitement. S'il lui dit qu'il ne l'aime pas, par exemple ?

- Remus aime Sirius. Quel intérêt aurait-il à lui dire ça ?

James soupira. Il regarda Sirius, endormi. Les cheveux bruns tombaient sur son visage. Même amaigri, il conservait cette grâce naturelle que tout le monde lui enviait.

- James chéri, ne t'inquiète pas. Moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'il souffre.

James l'embrassa. Mais il gardait au fond des yeux une inquiétude que Lily ne réussit pas à chasser.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une bonne odeur de viande grillée chatouillait les narines de Sirius et il ouvrit les yeux. James était assis face à lui, une revue de quidditch à la main. James le regarda en souriant :

- et bien, j'ai cru que tu dormirais jusqu'à demain…

Sirius secoua la tête et se frotta les yeux.

- je crois que j'avais un peu sommeil… dit-il en souriant à son tour. Dis doncça sent drôlement bon, ici.

- Lily nous prépare un bon repas.

- Déjà ? mais combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

- Oh, pas plus de quatre heures !

- Quatre heures ! Ne me dis pas que tu es resté à me regarder tout ce temps ? plaisanta Sirius.

- Oh, non, j'ai eu le temps de lire ce magazine entièrement. Très intéressant d'ailleurs. Tu as suivi la coupe, ces dernières semaines ?

- Euh, pas vraiment…

- Tu avais d'autres occupations sans doute, dit James avec ironie.

Sirius répondit avec une grimace avant de sourire. Il avait bien dormi, ce qui ne lui était arrivé que peu souvent ces derniers temps. Il se leva, s'étira et alla regarder par la fenêtre. La rue était pratiquement déserte, comme un dimanche après-midi. Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Il se retourna, regarda la petite pendule animée de petits angelots et vit qu'ils se préparaient à mettre la table juste après le chiffre six.

- Six heures passées ! Vous auriez pu me réveiller !

- Mais tu avais l'air tellement bien… Tu en avais besoin, non ?

- Oui, mais je ne voulais pas m'imposer ! Je vais vous laisser…

- Ah non, Lily a fait à manger pour toi. Tu restes.

Sirius huma la bonne odeur, fronça le nez et avec une moue gourmande répondit :

- ça sent tellement bon, que ce serait criminel de refuser…

James sourit. Puis il eut une grimace. Il eut un soupir nerveux et dit :

- et nous avons un invité…

- qui ça ? demanda Sirius, fronçant les sourcils devant l'air gêné de James.

- Remus, avoua celui-ci, avec un sourire d'excuse pour Sirius. Le regard de celui-ci sembla devenir aussi perçant qu'une épée. Pourquoi James avait fait ça ? Quel était son but ?

James se sentit mal à l'aise devant le regard de son ami.

- je n'y suis pour rien… Lily avait invité Remus pour ce soir, et tu es là… Reste donc avec nous…

James était presque honnête, il n'omettait de dire qu'une toute petite chose : que Lily avait invité Remus dans l'après-midi, pendant qu'il dormait.

Sirius leva les yeux vers le plafond, respira profondément et se retourna vers la fenêtre. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autres de celle-ci et laissa ses pensées dériver…

Remus… Il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de le voir. Tout son être disait oui, mais sa raison lui disait non. Il cherchait à l'oublier, il devait l'oublier, s'en détacher, et le voir, c'était trop tôt, il n'avait pas réussi encore à s'en défaire. C'était presque le contraire. Ces dernières semaines n'avaient réussi qu'à lui montrer à quel point il en était amoureux. A quel point il était imprégné de lui. Et il devait l'oublier, oublier cet amour parce que Remus ne l'aimait pas. Il avait juste réussi à comprendre et à admettre ça. Alors à quel jeu jouait James ? Déjà ce matin, il lui remettait le doute en tête et maintenant il l'obligeait à voir Remus ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Sirius tourna la tête. James était derrière lui et avec un ton rempli d'excuse, lui dit :

- tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de rester. Il ne sera là que dans une heure. Tu peux partir si tu veux. Je comprendrai très bien…

Sirius regardait à nouveau dans la rue. Sa respiration était longue et profonde. D'accord, il n'était pas obligé de rester… Alors, il … il partirait. Vraiment ? Sans voir Remus ? Au moins le croiser. Un compromis entre son cœur et sa raison. Le croiser. Simplement lui dire deux mots. Bonsoir, au-revoir. Mais encore le revoir… Sirius sentait ses sentiments reprendre le dessus. Il avait envie de le revoir… Beaucoup trop envie. Tant pis si ça lui faisait mal, il assumerait, après.

Sirius se tourna vers James.

- Pas de problème, je reste.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton détaché, avec un demi sourire, et sans préciser qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps. Mais James n'était pas dupe. Les yeux de son ami trahissaient le combat qu'il se livrait.

Lily arriva dans la pièce à ce moment :

- Est-ce que vous voulez goûter la mousse au chocolat que j'ai fait ?


	8. Dimanche soir

Remus ne tarderait plus maintenant. Sirius se sentait tendu, exagérément tendu. Tout lui revenait, pêle-mêle. Ses doutes, ses instants d'égarement … Il était incapable de savoir s'il était heureux ou pas de revoir Remus. Incapable de s'imaginer en face de lui.

Lily et James discutaient, assis sur le canapé, mais Sirius n'entendait pas. Il regardait la rue, et s'attardait sur les quelques silhouettes qui passaient. Nerveuxà chaque personne qui apparaissait, son cœur faisait un bond, aussitôt chassé : ce n'était pas Remus. Il soupira. Il fallait qu'il se détende. Après tout, ce ne serait pas très long, juste « bonsoir- au-revoir », et il partirait. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait lui faire peur, non ?

Lily était assise sur l'accoudoir du canapé, tout près de James.

- Sirius, viens t'asseoir !

Cela faisait un quart d'heure que Sirius n'avait rien dit, perdu dans ses pensées près de la fenêtre.

- allez, viens t'asseoir, et prends un verre avec nous ! insista James.

Sirius s'assit enfin avec ses amis, s'excusant d'un sourire.

- une biéraubeurre ? proposa Lily.

- Euh, tu n'as pas plus fort ? demanda Sirius.

- OK, mais c'est moi qui te sers…répondit James.

Est-ce l'effet de l'alcool ou simplement James racontant le choix des fleurs pour le mariage, commenté par Lily qui en donnait une autre version, mais Sirius se détendit. Ses amis réussirent même à lui arracher un rire. James nota avec plaisir qu'il redevenait le Sirius qu'il aimait.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Lily se leva et sans l'imperceptible sursaut de Sirius, qui termina son verre, James aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas entendu. Lily serra Remus dans ses bras.

Sirius respira profondément, avala sa salive et se tourna vers l'entrée. Il ne voyait que les cheveux de Remus qui embrassait la jeune femme. Juste ses cheveux dorés, et ses épaules… Sirius plissa les yeux, comme aveuglé par un éclat de soleil. Lily lâcha enfin Remus et celui-ci se tourna vers James puis vers Sirius. Il eut un léger haussement de sourcils, surpris, est-ce que c'était prémédité de la part de Lily ? Remus eut un doute. Peutêtre que Lily pensait lui faire plaisir. De fait, c'était plutôt bien de revoir Sirius, et seul, en plus…Remus tendit la main à James et à Sirius. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Il retrouvait Remus, _son_ Remus. Peutêtre un peu plus fatigué, un peu plus pâle que dans son souvenir, mais le même visage, plein de sagesse et insondable. Et les mêmes yeux, ambrés. Et toucher sa main…Sirius sentit que toutes ses résolutions, de l'oublier, de ne plus l'aimer, s'évanouissaient. Il l'aimait plus fort que jamais. Et il lui revint une envie de lui plaire…Sirius lui serra la main, avec un grand sourire.

- Ca faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? dit simplement Remus, sans insister. Presque naturellement.

Sirius voulut répondre mais aucun mot ne réussit à franchir ses lèvres. James vint à son secours et poussa Remus vers la table :

- voilà plus d'une heure que Lily parfume la maison avec une odeur de viande grillée, et nous mourons de faim… Viens t'asseoir.

Sirius se retrouva assis également. Oui, il s'était promis juste « bonsoir au-revoir », mais ce n'était pas si simple. Et puis il n'avait même pas dit « bonsoir », alorsça ne comptait pas… Et si Remus n'était pas parti mais était resté, ce soir, c'est que peutêtre… Il secoua la tête, se traita d'imbécile et s'intéressa à la conversation.

Remus ne marquait aucun sentiment. Il avait des années de maîtrise de ses sentiments. Depuis qu'il était ce qu'il était. Une légère amertume vint s'installer dans ses pensées.James cherchait en vain à surprendre un regard, un geste, mais Remus restait insondable, comme toujours. Par contre, Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de temps en temps de lancer un regard vers Remus, et ce regard là trahissait bien plus son propriétaire. Sirius détaillait Remus. Notant les traits fatigués de son visage, une égratignure récente sur ses mains, une nouvelle cicatrice sur le bras, juste dévoilée par la manche courte de la chemise de Remus. A un moment, celui-ci dut sentir l'attention posée sur lui car il se tourna vers Sirius.

Les deux regards se croisèrent.

Un court instant.

L'un comme l'autre cherchant à savoir ce que pensait l'autre. L'un comme l'autre avec ce mélange d'intérêt, d'inquiétude, de question non posée, d'aveu non formulé. Ils se détournèrent en même temps. Sirius avait ressenti bizarrement ce regard. Est-ce que Remus se posait des questions sur lui ? Et quelles questions ? Sirius le regarda à nouveau, mais Remus était en train d'expliquer quelque chose à James, très sérieusement. Sirius soupira très légèrement et prit une bouchée. Il s'en voulut d'être à nouveau en train d'espérer… Il ne devait pas y croire. C'était clair, non ?

Le repas se déroula sereinement, agrémenté des plaisanteries de chacun. Sirius, après un début difficile, se montra plus éloquent ensuite. Le premier rire de Remus le surprit, et finit de le retourner complètement. Il n'eut de cesse que de le provoquer à nouveau. Le délicieux rire de Remus. Sirius avait tout oublié de ses craintes, de ses appréhensions. A nouveau, cet appétit de vivre et de séduire l'animait. Il avait cru le perdre, mais il était réveillé par la présence de Remus. Tant pis s'il ne l'aimait pas, lui continuerait de l'aimer. A cet instant, Remus aurait pu dire qu'il le détestait, tout lui était égal, du moment qu'il pouvait le voir, l'entendre rire.

James avait lui aussi vu fondre ses craintes. Sirius semblait heureux, alors lui aussi l'était. Ils retrouvaient tous les deux leur complicité de maraudeurs et leur insouciance.

Lily était partie chercher sa mousse au chocolat quand un grand fracas se fit entendre dans la cuisine.

« ho ho, dit James, je crois qu'il y a de la casse ! Excusez-moi trente secondes… et il alla voir ce qui avait causé tout ce bruit.

Sirius et Remus se retrouvèrent seuls, presque face à face. Mais aucun des deux ne parvint à dire un mot. Sirius sentit l'émotion et surtout l'expectative le gagner à nouveau. Il voulait plaire à Remus, mais à ce moment, la phrase de Remus revint, et cette conviction qu'il ne l'aimait pas aussi. Il évita de regarder Remus. Il ne fallait pas qu'il retombe dans ces faux espoirs. Sirius repensait à ce que James avait dit : il devait parler à Remus. Etre sûr. Savoir ce qu'il pensait. C'était l'occasion : ils étaient seuls. Sirius devait en profiter. Il cherchait à formuler sa phrase quand, pour rompre le silence qui maintenant commençait à peser, Remus demanda :

- est-ce que tu pourrais me passer le pain, s'il te plait ?

Remus avait parlé calmement, sans la trace de la moindre émotion, et Sirius le nota. Sirius attrapa le pain et le lui tendit. A nouveau leurs regards se croisèrent. A nouveau, ils détournèrent la tête. (1)

Deux autres tentatives de Lily pour les laisser seuls se soldèrent encore par des échecs. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel et de dire à James « Je renonce, qu'ils restent chacun de leur côté si c'est ça qu'ils veulent » ce à quoi James se contenta de répondre avec un baiser.

Il était assez tard quand Remus se décida à quitter ses amis. Il serait bien resté, mais le lendemain, il devait rencontrer quelqu'un qui avait un travail à lui proposer. Autant se montrer sous son meilleur jour. Il embrassa Lily, serra la main de James, puis celle de Sirius, tandis qu'il murmura :

- A bientôt… »

Et Remus sortit. James se tourna vers Sirius, qui était resté à regarder la porte, cherchant à faire taire son cœur qui interprétait le « à bientôt » par « j'aimerais te revoir ». James s'approcha de lui en lui disant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Rattrape le et dis lui.

Et devant l'œil interrogatif de Sirius, James ajouta, autoritaire :

- C'est un ordre ! Rattrape le et dis lui tout.

Et en disant cela, James ouvrit la porte. Sirius hésita juste une seconde puis dévala les escaliers pour rattraper Remus.

Celui-ci était déjà sorti de la maison. Sirius arriva à sa hauteur :

- Remus, attends, il faut que je te parle.

Remus se retournaétonné de se retrouver face à Sirius. Un moment désorienté par le regard de Remus, l'éclat de ses yeux, Sirius prit une inspiration et se lança :

- J'ai juste une question à te poser. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser, et ça me rend malade de ne pas avoir de réponse. Je veux que tu sois honnête et que tu répondes franchement. Je ne supporte plus de ne pas savoir, depuis cette phrase, l'autre jour…

Remus était perplexe. Qu'est-ce que voulait savoir Sirius ?

- vas-y, je t'écoute…

- Promets-moi de répondre franchement !

Le regard de Sirius était grave. Mais même avec cette gravité, Remus ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Il eut un sourire.

- Bien sûr.

- Je … Je veux savoir si tu me détestes vraiment ?

- Si, quoi ? Remus avait les yeux grands ouverts, incrédule.

- Si tu me détestes vraiment, répéta Sirius, le regard toujours sur Remus.

Les épaules de celui-ci s'affaissèrent. Il rendit son regard à Sirius.

- Est-ce que c'est ce que tu crois ? demanda-t-il enfin, baissant la voix. Il paraissait effondré.

- c'est ce que tu as dit… reprit Sirius, mal à l'aise.

- Ce que j'ai dit ? Remus était étonné.

- oui, dans ce pub, l'autre jour ! Siriusà ce souvenir, avait détourné la tête. Comme si la blessure que ces mots avaient causée ne s'était pas refermée.

Remus se souvint. Mais non, il n'avait pas dit ça… Il voulait simplement dire combien il était … jaloux.

- non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

- C'est ce que j'ai entendu. Et tu n'es pas venu les samedis suivants… Sirius parlait à voix basse et rapide, et nerveusement, commença à aller et venir devant Remus.

- Et tu as cru que c'était parce que je…

- Tu comprends, Remus, le coupa Sirius. Je ne vis plus depuis que tu as dit ça, je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps, et j'avais tellement espéré que… que peut-être tu pourrais, toi aussi, au moins m'apprécier, même si tu ne m'aimais pas… J'ai essayé de faire en sorte de te plaire, je voulais que tu me trouves…enfin, intéressant. Ca marchait sur tout le monde sauf sur toi. Et puis ces mots, que tu as dit…C'était clair… Comme le fait de m'éviter… Je veux bien essayer de t'oublier, de ne plus te voir si c'est ce que tu veux, mais il faut que tu me le dises, je n'y arriverai pas tout seul, j'ai besoin de ton aide. J'ai besoin de certitude, je n'en peux plus de douter. Parce que à chaque fois que je te vois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir l'espoir que… Enfin, bref, dis moi simplement que tu ne m'aimes pas, et je te promets, je te laisserai tranquille. Mais il faut que ce soit toi qui me le dise…

Sirius avait sorti tout ça d'une traite, sans cesser d'aller et venir, les gestes de ses bras venant appuyer les mots, extrêmement nerveux. Tout ce qu'il avait souffert ces dernières semaines revenait en bloc. Toutes ses hésitations, toutes ses incertitudes, toutes ses heures passées à penser à lui, sans arrêt… Il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Il était fatigué, usé. Remus devait l'aider en lui disant de vive voix ce que Sirius redoutait.

Remus était resté bouche bée. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il l'arrêta dans son agitation en lui attrapant le bras.

- Sirius, je ne peux pas te dire ça ! sur un ton de pure évidence.

Sirius s'arrêta et eut un soupir. Où est-ce qu'il allait si même Remus refusait de l'aider ?

- Sirius ! Remus attendit que Sirius se tourne vers lui. Le regard de Sirius était troublé et attristé.

- Je ne peux pas te dire ça, reprit Remus, parce que ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne t'ai jamais détesté. Bien au contraire. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit, j'étais en colère mais pas franchement contre toi. J'étais jaloux de tous ceux que tu séduisais. Bien sûr que je trouvais intéressant, comme tu dis, et Remus eut un sourire, mais je suis… Je suis un…un monstre, tu comprends ? et la voix de Remus s'était cassée. Comment aurais-je pu penser un instant que tu éprouves quoi que ce soit pour moi ?

C'était au tour de Sirius de ne pas comprendre, de ne pas vouloir, de ne pas oser comprendre. Remus le regarda, avec un sourire qui voulait chasser les nuages des yeux de Sirius, et lui prit le visage dans les mains. Les yeux de Sirius essayaient de lire dans ceux de Remus, interrogeant celui-ci sans mot. Et Sirius dut y lire la réponse qu'il attendait parce qu'il se rapprocha de Remus, et penchant légèrement la tête, effleura de ses lèvres celles de Remus, se retirant presque aussitôt, un moment de doute l'étreignant. Remus répondit en ramenant plus fermement la tête de son ami vers lui, lui murmura « je t'aime » et l'embrassa cette fois plus passionnément. Et dans leur baiser, il y avait bien plus qu'un simple échange, il y avait l'expression d'années d'attente et d'amour, le don de soi, le don total.

Derrière une fenêtre une voix féminine disait :

- Tu vois que c'était une bonne idée…

- Mais je n'en n'ai jamais douté ! répondit une voix masculine avant qu'un éclat de rire n'éclate.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini… C'est bizarre, hein, que ce soit fini ?

On voudrait bien que ça dure un peu, mais ce n'est pas possible.

Je suis un peu triste. Vous allez me manquer les filles !

Mais je vous retrouverai bien au détour d'une autre fic…

Si vous reviewez, je rajouterai un chapitre de réponses aux reviews (rar)… Histoire de retarder un peu notre séparation…

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai été contente de vous connaître…

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	9. RAR

Ah, je ne peux pas m'en aller comme ça…

D'abord parce que vos reviews m'ont extrêmement émue. Si si, je vous assure.

Jusqu'à ce qu'arrivent, après celle de **gaelle griffondor**, celle de **Jenny** et celle de **alana chantelune**. Et là, j'ai été prise d'un fou rire… Je me suis sentie prise en flagrant délit, comme un môme qui vient de faire une bêtise… Flagrant délit de faute, de mensonge… Comment dire…

Autant que j'avoue tout : c'est vrai que ça se termine un peu brutalement. Mais c'est parce que je n'ai pas tout mis. Je vous explique : j'ai écrit la fin, mais elle comporte une partie un peu… Comme je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en mettre… Bref une partie que j'ai d'abord pensé mettre en bonus après le dernier chapitre. Après réflexion, je me suis dit qu'elle m'obligerait à changer le rating de mon histoire, et je n'avais pas envie… Alors je vous propose la chose suivante : je la mets à part, comme si c'était une nouvelle fic. Celles qui veulent vont la lire et celles qui ne veulent pas n'y vont pas, d'accord ?

Attention : il y a une scène très… bref, qui pourrait choquer les âmes sensibles. Comme ça, tout le monde est content…

Et vous me pardonnez ?

**Merawen** : du coup, tu as été la première à lire la fin. En fait, je pense même que tu as du lire la toute première, avant que j'y apporte quelques modifications… Désolée, pour les kleenex, je n'avais pas prévu ! Et après ce que j'ai lu de tes fics, je pense que tu pourras aller voir la suite, lol (bien que je n'aille pas aussi loin que toi…)

**Caliméra **: toi aussi, les kleenex ! Je voulais te dire aussi : je viens de découvrir (ben un peu tard, je crois que cette série date un peu), un manga superbe qui s'appelle « Wolf's rain ». Le connais-tu ? Ca parle de loups ( !), enfin de loups-hommes (et non pas de loups-garous, bien qu'il y ait un rapport avec la lune). Ce n'est pas sans me faire penser à un certain Remus… Quoique aucun des persos ne lui ressemble vraiment, il y a comme un lien de parenté. Entre autre sur cette fragilité de Remus, cachée. En plus les dessins sont très beaux et j'avoue que l'un des persos ressemble un peu à Sirius…

**gaelle griffondor** : j'ai répondu au-dessus, ;-)

**Ellie351** : merci beaucoup pour la fin…

**Cyrano** : Wouahou ! (citation) alors voilà : ta review m'est arrivée le soir. Et je l'ai lue au moins quinze fois… J'ai été très touchée de ta review. J'en reste encore sans voix… et rouge d'émotion…J'ai juste envie de rajouter ça: une histoire qu'on lit a deux auteurs: celui qui écrit et celui qui la lit. La valeur de l'histoire ne vaut que par la qualité de l'alchimie qui résulte de cette rencontre...

**Jenny** : comme gaelle griffondor, la réponse est plus haut.

**Oxaline** : merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que la fin t'ait plu.

**alana chantelune** : même punition que Jenny et gaelle griffondor…

Well, girls... A lot of kisses... Just for you...


End file.
